Astringimus
by CassandraSlink
Summary: "Don't give me that, Draco." Hermione picked up her clothing strewn off the floor and hastily buttoned her shirt. "So we shag and then the next morning you have a little panic attack and scream bloody murder when you woke up next to the mudblood!"


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all recognized characters and the wonderful magical world of Harry Potter. I do not own anything besides my dog.

This is my first fan fiction and if you guys find any grammar / spelling mistakes, please PM me. If there are any inconsistencies, let me know as well!

* * *

"Hermione –"

"Don't."

Grey eyes stared at the determined look upon Hermione's face. Her perfectly bowed lips set into a grim line while her eyes shot daggers at him.

"They will never approve of all this – of you!" Draco waved his hands in frustration, horrified at the situation. He could not help however, but glance at her rounded arse as she stomped around the room clasping her bra.

"Don't give me that, Draco." Hermione picked up her clothing strewn off the floor and hastily buttoned her shirt. "So we shag and then the next morning you have a little panic attack and scream bloody murder when you woke up next to the mudblood!"

Draco plopped back down in bed and began to contemplate his life. "Grandfather Abraxas must be rolling and choking himself in his grave right now." Draco muttered to himself.

"You're a bastard, Malfoy." Hermione gave him one last scathing look and slammed the door shut.

"I'm fucked."

* * *

Draco Malfoy strode into Malfoy Enterprises with a certain brunette in mind. He would not lie and deny that sex with Granger was surprisingly amazing. However, he has a reputation to maintain and there is a much serious situation at hand that he would rather deal with. His father can never hear about this. He tried to compose himself and ignore the questioning and frightened looks that some of his employees were giving him.

"Mister Malfoy, Blaise Zabini is waiting for you in your office."

His new secretary purred and puffed out her chest. She almost reminded him of those ridiculous sage grouses inhabiting the Parkinson grounds and Pansy strutting around in her string of a bikini, surrounded by them, leaving nothing to the imagination. He shuddered at the thought.

"Draco, nice of you to finally show up. I've only been here for about an hour, if you must know. That secretary of yours looked like she was ready to devour me. Not that I'd mind but you know, I prefer redheads nowadays." Blaise poured himself a glass of scotch, chuckling to himself.

Draco drew in a deep breath and removed his cloak. He made a move to grab the files on the table and accidentally knocked down the bottle of scotch. "Fuck!"

"What's the matter with you?" Blaise watched his friend scramble to get his files away from the amber liquid and the shards of glass covering the floor. "You're acting like that Longbottom wanker."

Blaise made a quick flick of his wand vanishing the mess and summoned another bottle from one of the ornate shelves adorning the room.

Draco sat at his chair and sighed. "I slept with Granger."

The sound of glass shattering filled the room once again.

"Are you insane? How did that happen in the first place? Damn it Draco, what were you thinking!" Blaise vanished the remains of the liquor and meant to grab another but decided against it. "Wait, so is it true that Granger is a minx in bed? I've seen her in those skirts whenever she comes by in court and who knew she had a banging body underneath those frumpy school shite she used to wear." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco glared at him. "Shut up, Blaise. Mother hired Granger to organize this merger with the French liaisons not as a fuckdoll! It's her damn fault for wearing inappropriate clothing and being her usual insufferable self. How dare she think that she can just strut around here like she owns the sodding place? She's nothing but a swotty little -"

"So the rumors are true. The great Hermione Granger is a lioness in bed. I can hardly call a shirt and a knee length skirt inappropriate but I guess with an ass like hers it could be distracting. Merlin, she's even got you wasting good liquor and acting like a numpty." Blaise sat across the desk clearly amused by his friend's antics.

* * *

4 months ago…

 _They say the grass is greener on the other side but not for our favorite business tycoon Draco Malfoy who seems to prefer two types of grass at the same time. As captured above, by yours truly, the greedy young Malfoy and the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria, enjoy each other's company in a variety of ways – if you know what I mean! Is this the new pureblood way of securing blood lines? Seems quite shameless if you ask me but to each their own. I have asked Theodore Nott, Astoria's fiancé, if he also enjoys this particular activity but he refuses to comment. The owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, disclosed that this has been going on for about a month but wasn't it just last week when we saw him with Gabrielle Delacour? Saucy!_

 _I can't wait to see what else our naughty little Malfoy heir has in store for us._

 _Tata, my lovelies!_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _"_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy! Have you no shame? How dare you put our reputations down the drain with your dishonorable behavior! We have put every effort into mending our family name and being accepted into society once more. First, the Parkinson girl but then again it seemed like that girl begged for the attention but now the Greengrass sisters." Narcissa exclaimed while glaring at Draco._

 _"_ _Mother, honestly, all of these girls practically begged –"_

 _"_ _This is scandalous!" Lucius Malfoy threw the offending paper at his son. "This vile woman has to be put in her place – somewhere worse than Azkaban. Better yet, I should just Avada the woman and be done with it!_

 _The next scandal that comes your way, you are on your own. You will not bring any more shame to this family or by Salazar's name, I'd be forced to disown you. Get out, before I do something I'd regret!"_

 _Draco left without a word._

 _"_ _Lucius, I have a better idea. '_ Astringimus'," _Narcissa offered._

 _"_ _Ah, yes. However, my dear, I do believe that we have to choose carefully. It has to be somebody that would bring the Malfoy name to good light but I don't know of any other pureblood heiresses in the country that our son hasn't defiled and obviously, it would be hard to negotiate with their families now that our name is once again on the line. Money is never an issue but Draco's behavior needs to be rectified. The boy is out of control."_

 _"_ _Lucius, my love, if you'd hear me out, I have someone." Lucius arched a brow and looked at her skeptically but nonetheless nodded for her to continue. "This girl is in good standing with society and very well known._

 _"_ _Pray tell who this 'angel' might be?"_

 _"_ _Hermione Granger. Before you disagree Lucius, I'll remind you that I have been in the company of the girl plenty of times as she does participate in the charities that I fund. She is known for her intelligence and her heritage can be ignored in this instance as the girl is practically treated like royalty by the people, which would immediately eliminate all the nuances of those who believe that we're still anti-muggle. The girl also has impeccable taste and manners. It would definitely fall in our favor if the girl were to become the next Lady Malfoy."_

 _"_ _What would I ever do without you in my life, Cissy." Lucius held his wife's hand and kissed it._

 _"_ _You would have been long dead, obviously." Narcissa smiled at him. She grabbed parchment and a quill then, wrote letters to put her plan in place. "I trust that you'll put the '_ Astringimus' _spell in place? I can handle the rest. Our Draco wouldn't know what hit him, you'll see."_

* * *

Hermione Granger thought back to the last three months and wished she never had accepted the job offer in the first place. Malfoy was still the same incorrigible, womanizing git that he ever was and she had become another one of his stupid conquests. Hopefully, nobody saw them last night drunk as an Uncle on an awkward Thanksgiving dinner, grinding against each other to the gaudy music and who else knows what.

Hermione found herself splashing her face with water in her bathroom wishing she could vanish. As a professional, she needed to get her job done but that would mean showing up at Malfoy Enterprises to relay the updates on the merger. It is not like she has not slept with anybody recently, she has a pretty good life sex life in her opinion but then again this is Draco Malfoy. She thought to owl but Malfoy would probably laugh at her cowardness. No, in the name of Godric, she will not back down from that snake it was just sex after all. With that in mind, Hermione dressed herself in a simple black wrap dress and heels and left for work ready to squash whatever may come her way.

Or so she thought.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter guys! Hope you liked it. I don't intend for this story to be long as I it is my first time writing fan fiction and I am simply just trying it out. Please review! It would definitely make my day. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
